


【翻譯】魔法書

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: The Magic Book by WinmanceSam五歲的時候，Dean送給他一本特別的本子：每一個他寫上去的請求都會變成現實。筆記本不斷出現，年復一年，伴隨著新的請求，新的欲望，新的需要，但一直、一直總是愛。





	【翻譯】魔法書

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Magic Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826581) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> 原文：[https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826581]()  
> *無明確攻受,暗示DS  
> *前面是糖,後面有刀  
> *警告:主要角色死亡
> 
> 原作by Winmance  
> 翻譯by沒有beta的銀霧貓
> 
> 简体版在Lofter: [http://smilockwumao.lofter.com/post/1f259b43_ee8d7091]()

“那是甚麼，Dean?” Sam問道，臉上帶著一個燦爛的笑容，再次看著那本筆記本。   
  
“那是一本特別的本子，Sammy”他說，把他的弟弟拉回大腿上。”看，你可以寫東西在裡面，然後你把它放在……就在桌子上吧，然後你寫的東西就會發生。”   
  
Sam的張大了嘴巴仍然看著Dean，就像他擁有了月亮一樣，跟Dean以前看著爸爸的眼神一樣。他仍然會這樣做，有時候，但不是現在。不是在他要把一本偷來的筆記本送給他五歲的弟弟作生日禮物時。他們的爸爸承諾了他會在這的，承諾了他會買一份真正的禮物給Sam，但他們就在這裡，坐在老舊而骯髒的沙發上，獨自的。Dean希望他能給Sam一個應有的生日，有一張大橫幅、汽球、巧克力蛋糕和禮物，大量的禮物。   
  
"謝謝你，De！”Sam咯咯笑著，已經在他的筆記本上塗寫而Dean無法忍住微笑因為這是他做的，他令他的小弟弟高興。   
  
在開始看卡通之前他們吃掉了Dean早些時候買的小蛋糕，也許這不是最好的生日但Sam看起來滿足了，而這就是Dean想要的全部了。   
  


翌日早上他在桌上找到了那筆記本，而他的手在他打開它時不住顫抖，因為他不知道他能不能做到任何Sam寫在上面的事。如果Sam要求一隻狗呢？或者一座房子、一個家？他不可能做得到然後他就得在Sam臉上那失望和被背叛的眼神下渡過餘生。  
  
“請給我綿花糖捲餅。”  
  
Dean無法止住笑聲，因為當然Sam會說”請”，即使對象是一本筆記本。  
  
他忽略了那個請求是多奇怪，並趁著Sam仍然熟睡時走出去商店裡。如果他們的爸爸發現Dean把他們的錢拿去怎麼用的話一定會生氣的，但那不重要，因為當Sam在綿花糖捲餅前醒來時，他笑得如此燦爛以致於Dean開始擔心他會永遠像這樣卡住。  
  
  
  
  
筆記本一次又一次地出現，伴隨著些簡單的請求像是在床上吃千層麵或者泡泡浴——而且沒錯，後者可是比Dean想像中有趣得多了。慢慢地，筆記本出現的次數變得愈來愈少，直至他們倆都把它忘了，它神奇的意義也隨之消失。  
  
直到Sam生日過去九個月後，爸爸對Dean大吼並從旅館房間奪門而去，留給他再次令爸爸失望的惱怒和哭泣，不論他多努力地嘗試仍然令他的爸爸失望。  
  
褐色的筆記本在Sam的床頭櫃上，而Dean不確定他是否應該碰它因為那不是Sam平常放置它的位置，也許那不是給他看的。  
  
Sam睡得很熟，看起來相當平和但Dean仍能看見他臉上的淚痕而他有點更討厭自己了，因為他知道他是那個令這些痕跡出現的人。如果他足夠的堅強，如果他早些時候沒有哭，如果他有好好聽爸爸的話，Sam就不會哭了。  
  
他拿起筆記本並打開了它，仔細地讀著Sam在裡面寫的東西。看見他弟弟的拼寫能力在過去幾個月裡有多少進步是一件驚人的事，而一種驕傲的感覺在他心裡漫延開來，因為他知道他扮演了重要的角色。  
  
“令Dean笑。”  
  
那奏效了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你要外出了？”Sam問道，甚至沒有從他正在讀的書上抬起眼睛。  
  
“對，不要等我好嗎？”Dean回應，拿了impala的車匙。  
  


“一如既往。”   
  
他不需要轉身去看Sam有多惱怒，但不論如何他還是做了，因為Sam根本沒有理由生氣。他們現在已經十七歲和十三歲，對於每日每夜待在一起渡過來說年紀太大了，但Sam顯然無法接受。   
  
反正他們也沒有多享受他們一起渡過的時光。所有他們會做的事就是為了任何事物而爭吵，上至重要的事下至Dean烹調食物的方式，而且不止一次的，他們結束於流血的鼻子和腫脹的眼。   
  
Dean知道那是他的錯。他在努力與他的心魔抗戰，那隻總是在乞求他觸碰Sam、吻他、標記他和令他成為自己的所有物的心魔。他正在盡最大的力量抗爭因為Sam是他的弟弟、他的世界中心、他黑夜裡的月亮、他白晝中的太陽，而如果他做了任何像他腦裡那些可怕的事的話他會被詛咒的。   
  
所以，他開始喝酒。而且他總是外出。以及他打架。因為像這樣，他才知道自己不會對Sam做任何事。也許他正在失去他，也許Sam以後會變得對他的狗屁事不耐煩，但那亦不要緊：至少，Sam不會知道他是多麼的怪異。   
  
“嘿，你一個人嗎？”一個女孩 ——大概二十一、二歲——詢問Dean並坐在他身旁。   
  
她有著暗沉的頭髮 ——不如Sam的柔軟——和藍眼睛——不如Sam的漂亮，那雙多種顏色的眼睛、那種藍色和綠色和褐色全部混合一起所賦予他世上最完美的眼睛——但她可以湊合著陪他。任何一個足夠接近Sam的人都可以。   
  
“不再是了。”他微笑著，嫵媚地舐舔自己的嘴唇。   
  
他們沒有一起渡夜。他們甚至沒有親吻。也許她物理上地長得像Sam，但每一次她張開口都伴隨著另一次的失望，而很快，Dean再無法從她身上看見哪怕一個與Sam的相似之處。當她把手放在Dean的性器上時，他甚麼也感覺不到，而且他知道自己無法感覺到。   
  
他回到了汽車旅館，憤怒侵襲了他，他挫敗，以及感覺噁心。他要如何能夠生活下去，如果他不能把Sam趕出腦子外？   
  
Sam已經入睡，而他的臉再也不平和。他看起來也很生氣，甚至悲傷，而Dean知道他想要從這種生活逃離出去，倒不是他能責怪他。   
  
他飛快地脫掉衣服並準備去睡，當時他看到了 ——那本他在距今已過去很久的以前送給Sam的褐色筆記本。他在七歲的時候就完全停止使用它，而Dean只是假定他把它丟了在某個地方。   
  


他皺起眉打開它，閱讀著每一頁，San曾經要求過的可愛事物，而當他讀到最新的一個時，他的心臟靜止了。   
  
他讀了一遍。再一遍。只為了確認它。然後他再次把本子合上，放回去Sam的袋子裡，然後爬進他弟弟的床上。   
  
他不知道為何Sam寫了這個。不知道它是否代表了甚麼。但那可能是他的唯一機會而他不會忽略它。   
  
“Sammy”他低語著，把San的頭髮從臉上撥開，”Sam”   
  


“甚麼？”Sam問道，他的聲音因為睡眠而粗啞。   
  
Dean沒有回答，單純地傾身向前直至他的嘴唇壓在Sam的唇上，他的心臟在胸腔裡跳得太強以致於他害怕它會跑掉了，而慢慢地，Sam張開他的嘴巴並開始回應這個吻。   
  
那有一點混亂，但Dean不在意。他再次親吻著Sam，深入而強烈的，直至他們都在喘氣，他們堅硬的性器互相擠壓著。他那麼想要伸手過去，把Sam的性器埋在手裡，在嘴巴裡，在每一個角落。但那不是Sam要求的。   
  
他再次親吻了他，在他唇上的一個簡單的吻，在離開之前。   
  


_讓Dean成為我的初吻_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
筆記本現在每個星期都會出現。在一開始的兩年間，那總是同一個請求，親吻Dean，但他們不會討論這個。他們假裝從來沒有發生任何事，但緊張的氣氛現在消失了，而他們幾乎不再爭吵。  
  
“Sam，你能不能停止大驚小怪的？你讓我也大驚小怪起來了。”Dean說，嘗試把書本從Sam手中拿走。  
  
“我需要在明天時知道這個！”他叫嚷道，為了拿回它而踢Dean的腹肌，”你是個混蛋。”  
  
“噢，拜託，你已知道了。”Dean翻了個白眼，跌倒在床上，”你已經在它身上著手好幾個禮拜了。我保證你知道的。”  
  
“我不知道……”  
  
“好吧，我跟你講，”他說，走向浴室，”你需要放下它。在我洗澡時打個手槍或者甚麼的好嗎？”  
  
“Dean！”他的臉因為尷尬而變得通紅而Dean必需反抗那股要親吻他的欲望。他那麼美麗，見鬼的那麼可愛，那理應被禁止的。  
  
他確保他的淋浴足夠的慢條斯理，留給Sam充裕的時間做他的事。他不確定他會做。當你的兄弟就在隔壁時手淫感覺非常的複雜，更甚的是當你謹慎如Sam，但至少，Sam有一點的獨處時間。他們喜歡待在一起但有時候，你總需要一些時間獨自地思考，躺下來享受一份寧靜。  
  
當他走出來時，百葉窗都關上了，留給房間一片完全的黑暗。他並不確定Sam是在睡覺抑或他只是在休息，但保險起見他還是選擇不作任何聲響。  
  
當他看到有些甚麼放在桌子上時他差點就要離開房間了。他微笑著，知道今晚是又一次的，他得到了親吻Sam的權利。  
  
他仍然會翻閱那個要求，因為他不想做一些Sam沒有要求的事，但當他打開它時，那完全不是他所預想的。  
  
_被Dean手淫_  
  
那些文字不如以往的美，而他能夠想像Sam在寫這些時的顫抖。他的性器因興奮而扭動了一下，然後他想知道他能不能夠把持得足夠的久。  
  
他幾乎是跑向Sam的床，滑入他背後並從Sam呼吸加速的方式斷定，他能感覺到Dean有多硬，他的性器壓在他的屁股上。  
  
那沒有寫在請求裡，但Dean開始親吻Sam的脖子，只為了確定他令他的弟弟感覺美好，然後他的手滑進他的內褲裡面。  
  
他希望房間裡有更多的光線，那麼他就能看見Sam美妙的性器，但也許那會留在下一次。  
  
他從未觸碰過其他男人，亦從未被觸碰過，但他們的姿勢容許他做到像是碰自己一樣的動作。  
  
Sam很大，雖不如他的大，但足夠大得讓Dean好奇它會怎麼填滿他的嘴巴。他開始活動他的手，運用上所有他知道自己喜歡的技巧，希望Sam也會愛它。  
  


“Dean” Sam呻吟道，他的下盤扭動著碰上Dean的愛撫並把屁股擠往Dean的堅硬。   
  
Dean閉上雙眼，無法壓制一個從他的嘴巴逃離的呻吟。他試著把自己的臉藏在Sam的脖子裡，親吻和舔舐著所有他能夠碰到的皮膚。   
  


“我 ——Dean——我要——”   
  
“去吧寶貝。”Dean耳語道，加快了動作，直至他能感覺到Sam在他的觸碰下繃緊，他整個身體痙攣著然後他最終射了Dean滿手，他尖叫的時候哥哥的名字就在唇上。   
  


他們都待在對方的手臂裡很長的時間，嘗試平復他們的呼吸，他們的心臟對於自己的胸腔來說跳動得太強烈了。Dean在Sam的脖子上落下最後一個吻並緩緩地從床上離開。他希望他能待上一整晚，擁抱Sam更久一點，但他知道如果他留下來，他們將要談論這個，黑夜的秘密在白晝就變得太過真實。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在那之後，Dean每一天都能找到那本子，有時候索求親吻，有時候索求手淫，直至Sam開始要求其他東西：被口交、指交、騎乘Dean的臉，以及太多其他能把Dean迫得完全瘋狂的事。  
  
但今天當他拿起筆記本時，他驚喜地發現了一個新的要求，一個比他們目前為止所做的甚至更棒的。 _跟Dean去約會_  
  
他無法止住微笑而且已經感覺到自己的臉為此紅得像個十二歲孩子，這個小小的要求，證明了Sam的要求不只是因為他無法找到別人。這意味著Sam也喜歡他，就像Dean一樣。  
  
他花了好幾個小時去思考如何給Sam一個完美的約會，如何向他的弟弟展示他有多愛他，而不用說出來。  
  
“嘿，”Sam說，帶上身後旅館的門，”你今天怎麼樣？”  
  


“很好。你呢？”   
  
“我的歷史科拿到一個A。”他自豪地向Dean展示他的成積，一個燦爛的笑容出現在臉上而且幹 ——Dean想把他拉進懷裡並親吻他直至他們都難以呼吸。   
  
“那才是我的男孩！”他非常小心地溫習那個測驗，了解得太清楚他對Sam在做的事展現出興趣能令Sam多高興。”我們應該出去慶祝，你不覺得嗎？”   
  
來了。光彩在Sam的眼裡閃爍，因為他意識到再一次的，他的願望將會成真。   
  


“我可以先沖個澡嗎？”   
  
“當然。”Dean笑著，揉了一把Sam的頭髮，”但不要花太久，好嗎？”   
  
Sam點點頭然後跑向浴室，洗了一個他有史以來最快的淋浴。十分鐘後，他們已經在路上，Impala的車窗大開著而音樂盡可能地大聲。   
  
“我們到了。”Dean說，把車子停下。   
  
“遊樂場？！真的？！”Sam咯咯笑著，他的眼睛閃著星星一樣的光彩，並看著Dean。   
  
他一直想去遊樂場，但每一次，他們都太缺金錢、太缺時間，或者他們只是不能。但不是今晚。因為今晚，Dean要令他的男孩高興。   
  
“所以，你想先做甚麼？”   
  
“鏡迷宮！”   
  
Dean無法忍住對他弟弟的興奮大笑，而且他高興地跟著他走到他們的第一個景點。就在他們進入迷宮裡面的同時，從外面傳來的音樂響聲赫然停止了，甜膩的氣味也消失了，而他們單獨的與世界隔開了。就像走進了另一個維度一樣，充滿了Dean和Sam，看著對方，盯著，渴求著對方的唇、手、身驅、靈魂，而當Dean把他的手環在Sam的腰上時，鏡子給予了他們的映像。Dean不知道他在看著誰，是不是Sam ——他的Sam，或者鏡子裡的倒影但他不在意。他開始親吻他，火熱而混亂，而他的腦袋有如圍繞他們的鏡子一樣眩目。   
  


“嘿，如果你要親熱的話就滾出去！"一個男人叫囂著，令他們驚訝地跳起來。   
  
“抱歉。”Sam說，他的臉頰因為尷尬而燃燒著。   
  
“他真的難以抗拒。”Dean說，作為道歉，為他換來了Sam的一巴掌在身上。   
  
當他們跑出迷宮外時都在大笑，感謝Sam的技能讓他們花了不多於五分鐘來離開。   
  
“那很有趣。”Sam承認，仍然在微笑。   
  
“對，因為你不是那個把臉塞到一面鏡子前的人。”Sam笑得更開了，仰著頭，而當他開始冷靜下來時，Dean把他的手握進自己的手裡。那只是一個小小的動作但那是他們第一次在公眾場所牽手，第一次在白天時做這麼親昵的事，遠離了他們的汽車旅館的保護。”你想要一隻泰迪熊嗎？”Dean問，指向射擊攤位。   
  


“我要最大的。”

  
“當然了，親愛的。”   
  
Sam再次臉紅了而這次，Dean傾身在他的臉頰上落下一吻。   
  


他給Sam贏到了最大的泰迪熊，如同承諾中，然後他沉默地感激爸爸給他的一切訓練。   
  
那之後，他們到了摩天輪上，最後卻結束在大量的親熱中而不是觀賞美景。   
  
“你冷嗎？”   
  
“不。”Sam說，喘著氣並且已經再次搜索著Dean的嘴唇。   
  
“你應該說是的。”   
  
Sam有一刻的皺眉然後微笑著用手臂環抱著自己。   
  


“我冷。”   
  
“噢，為甚麼你不早一點說？”Dean說，脫掉他的外套並披在Sam肩上，”來，寶貝，現在好一點了？”   
  
“嗯，謝謝。”   
  
他們都大笑了然後才再次親吻，Dean過大的外套安置在Sammy的肩膀上。那就是完美以及一切Dean所渴望的。   
  
“你餓了嗎？”他們從摩天輪走出來時他問。   
  
“有一點。”   
  
Dean在帶著他倆回到impala上之前點了些漢堡和汽水。   
  
“我們要回到旅館了嗎？”Sam問，扣上他的安全帶。   
  
“不。還有一個驚喜給你。”   
  
Dean把他們帶到另一個地點，離開那些繁囂和人群，在森林的深處。   
  
“你要殺了我嗎？”   
  
“也許。”Dean假笑著，親吻Sam的鼻子。   
  


他拿了一張毯子舖在impala的前蓋上並邀請Sam坐在他身旁。那是一個美麗的夜晚，空氣足夠的清新去給予他們一個挨近對方的理由，而所有他們身上的光線都是從月亮和星星而來。   
  


“謝謝，De”Sam說，把頭擱在Dean肩上並解決掉他的漢堡。”你可以把面紙拿來嗎？我把它們忘在車上了。”   
  
“當然。”Dean從車前蓋上滾下去，再次惹來Sam的大笑。上帝啊，只要他能夠的話他可以在餘生一直聽著這聲音。   
  
他拿過那些面紙卻發現一件物件躺在他的座位上。他皺著眉，好奇那是甚麼然後認出了筆記本。他甚至不需要打開它已經知道裡面是甚麼。他仍然打開了它，只為了確認，然後回到Sam的身邊。

 

“這裡就好了？”他問道，聲音憂慮而興奮地顫抖。  
  
“完美了。”  
  
如果Sam要選擇，他也不會想到更好的地方。因為這裡，在森林裡，在這片星空下，在impala的前蓋上，在他們擁有的一切中最接近一個家的事物，已是更好的地方讓他第一次把自己完全地獻給Dean。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“我不是在逃離我們的家庭！”Sam向John叫囂著，”我只是想過我的生活，爸。我想上大學，自己做些事！”  
  
“你覺得我們不是在自己做事？我們在拯救人們，Sam！我們需要找出那個殺了你媽媽的東西，我們需要——”  
  
“她死了！她死了而這是永遠不變的事實！”  
  


他們的爸爸沉默了一下，所有的憤怒都從臉上褪去，取而代之的是痛苦和悲傷，而Sam想要收回它，把他剛剛告訴爸爸的糟糕說話收回去，因為他不可能做到活在得知自己的話有多傷他的爸爸的人生裡。  
  
“如果你走出那道門，就永遠不要回來。”  
  
他甚至沒有給予Dean最後一個眼神便走出去了。  
  
  
  
他離開了。  
  
這就是Dean在每日、每星期、每月所能想到的一切了。Sam離開了。他離開了他。  
  
他不知道自己做錯了甚麼。也不知道自己是怎麼搞砸的，因為他們曾經是多快樂。在過去幾年——現在已經過去很久了，他們曾經真正的快樂過。他們很快樂，或者至少Dean是的。但Sam離開了，甚至沒有告訴他，甚至沒有親吻他。他應該如何在沒有Sam的人生裡活下去？他的整個世界都圍繞著Sam轉。但現在，現在他是隻身一人了。所以，他嘗試用酒精淹沒他的情感，嘗試忘記Sam的嘴唇，Sam的笑聲，他微笑和說話的方式。嘗試忘卻一切因為這樣更好。  
  
他在完全的醉倒時發現了 _它_ ，在impala的座位下。他好奇它是從甚麼時候開始在這的，Sam是在離開前，抑或之後才放在這的。  
  
那只是簡單的四個字然而，那感覺就像胸口被打了一拳，而Dean甚至更加的憤怒，感覺更加的被背叛了。  
  
_請原諒我_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
爸爸失蹤了，而Jessica死了。  
  
_把我帶回來_  
  
Sam戀愛了。又或者不是。  
  
_令Dean知道她永遠都不及他_  
  
但他仍然走了。  
  
_告訴Dean我愛他自從我呼吸了第一口氣_  
  
畢竟，只擁有半個靈魂有甚麼意義？  
  
_拜託不要死。我需要你_  
  
在一起的最後一天。  
  
_不要停止掙扎。我會找到方法帶你回來。_  
  
謊言，秘密，謊言，秘密。愛。再次的，重複的，年復一年。  
  
但沒問題的。因為他們再次找到回到對方身邊的路，總是找到，總會找到。  
  
太多的血流淌著而他們都清楚。Sam把他帶回地堡裡，把他放在床上並躺在他身邊。如果Dean快要走了，他要在他的身旁。  
  
“我有一個最後的請求。”Sam說，眼淚凝在眼裡。  
  
Dean試著微笑但他太虛弱以致做不到。Sam拿著筆記本，那他就能看見了。  
  
_在彼岸等著我_  
  
“你就是我的彼岸。”他低語著，把他的手放在Sam的上。  
  
Sam翻到了下一頁。  
  
_讓我隨你而去_  
  
“Sammy……”  
  


“拜託，Dean。”他哀求著，”我不能沒有你活下去。我們……我累了。我想要結束。”   
  
一個請求就是一個請求。   
  
“我愛你。”   
  
“我也愛你。”   
  
  


 

-End-


End file.
